


Freckles

by greentea04



Category: SKAM (Italy)
Genre: Fluff, Freckles, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-10-12 10:40:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17465993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greentea04/pseuds/greentea04
Summary: He kissed the back of his neck, soft slow pecks right at the base where Marti’s hair tickled his nose, where the smell of his cologne was most prominent. This spot drove Nico crazy, all of Marti did, but this spot was special. It was covered in dense clusters of freckles covered by strands of dark red curls. But it wasn't his favorite spot, not even close.





	Freckles

Marti hung up on his dad with a loud groan, yet another unsuccessful frustrating phone call where his dad tries to “apologize” by blaming Marti. He was tired. Tired of his unsupportive dad, of his slowly declining grades, his unstable finances and the ever-growing heaviness in his heart. 

“Bad call?” Nico said, perched on Marti’s bed finishing up some reading for school. It was one of the rare moments where Nico was actually studying - and allowing Marti to study - simply because he knew how stressed Marti was for his tests. 

Marti nodded silently, not bothering to explain how his dad was managing to surpass his own self in asshole-ry. He got up from his desk chair and settled beside Nico, letting out a muffled scream into the pillow. 

“Hey hey, Tino, it’s okay,” Nico said softly, running his fingers through Marti’s hair - from the top of his head all the way down to his neck and back again. Nico kept running his fingers through Marti’s hair until all of Marti’s muscles relaxed, and his breathing returned to normal. He loved how Nico knew him so well, well enough to know how to calm him down without even using any words. His simple gestures spoke loud enough. Nico also knew that it was futile talking to Marti about his dad, that closing the gap between them would require more effort than this, he knew what Marti needed now was a distraction and a reminder that he is loved. 

He kissed the back of his neck, soft slow pecks right at the base where Marti’s hair tickled his nose, where the smell of his cologne was most prominent. This spot drove Nico crazy, all of Marti did, but this spot was special. It was covered in dense clusters of freckles covered by strands of dark red curls. But it wasn't his favorite spot, not even close. 

Nico kissed each freckle, counting loudly and tracing the path with his fingers - mapping out the constellations on Marti’s body. 

“What are you doing?” Marti mumbled, his face still buried in the pillow.

“Counting your freckles,” Nico answers between counts. 

“Why are you doing that?” Marti giggled, his bad mood subsiding under Nico’s touch. 

“Because I love them.” 

“You’re cheesy today mmm?” Marti said, turning his face to finally look at Nico.

“Yea but like it’s true? I love them, they’re amazing. You want to know which is my favorite one?” 

“Oh, you have a favorite one now? Did you name them too?” Marti teases him, smiling, and completely forgetting his dad, the phone call, the problems. All of that was forgotten as soon as Nico started kissing him. Marti can’t focus on anything else except the softness of Nico’s kisses, the wetness it leaves behind on his skin like a sweet aftertaste, and the sound of Nico’s soft voice counting. Counting his freckles, his blessings, counting the moments where Nico takes his breath away, just counting away his troubles. 

“Yea, I’ve given each one a whole personality, in fact, I have plans with some of your freckles later tonight you know?” 

“Well,” Marti kisses his lips smiling, “Am I invited? To these plans? Or are they freckle exclusive?” 

“You’re always invited, Tino” Nico whispers as he takes Marti’s shirt off, wanting more. More freckles to kiss, more skin, more smiling Martino. He wanted more of it all. And he could never get enough. 

He kisses Marti soft short pecks and guides him to lie on his stomach again, rubbing his hands up and down his back. Nico traces a spot right below Marti's left shoulder blade, counting twenty-two freckles there. For anyone else, this spot wouldn't seem too special, but to Nico it was. It was the spot where he'd bury his nose, breathing Marti in whenever he felt down. The spot where his freckles distinctly traced out the Camelopardalis constellation, or The Giraffe as it was called. It wasn't a conicidence, it couldn't be. Marti's body spelling out Nico's past, they were meant to be each other's home. Nico loved him, truly and wholly. 

"Here," He whispered against Marti's back, "Here is where I'm home." 

Marti's heart was beating wildly underneath his fingers, he could feel each pulse shaking his own heart along with it. Nico kissed him while rubbing his shoulders, discretely giving Marti a well-needed massage. His fingertips dug into his shoulder blades, easing out the tension in them until Marti was relaxed enough to slip into a deep, sound sleep. 

 

Nico never told Marti why this was his favorite spot, he never told him about The Constellation hidden on his skin in plain sight. So he was surprised when the next month, after another week of stressful nights and bleak phone calls, he was met with a new tattoo. A tattoo he so frequently traced out in this particular spot. The very cluster of freckles that drove him crazy was now connected with thin small lines forming the shape of The Giraffe.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry I just have too many headcanons about Marti's freckles. 
> 
> Hope ya'll liked this even though I went crazy with commas lol. Let me know your thoughts, comments and kudos are always appreciated <3 
> 
> Find me on [Tumblr](http://www.ayarambles.tumblr.com)


End file.
